Where The Sakura Blossoms Bloom
by SakuBloss
Summary: Naruto AU. A tale where Sakura and Hinata are more than just classmates. They're sisters, and falling for the same guy that your sister likes can prove...problematic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I honestly never thought that I would ever do a high school fic, but then I figured that if even Kishimoto himself would make a Naruto high school based mini-manga (check the 2nd ending of Naruto Shippuden), then who was I to resist ;3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto :3

**Setting: **Naruto AU. Certain character relationships are a bit 'different' than you would normally expect ;3

_**

* * *

Sakura

* * *

**_

I simply could _not believe_ how late I was! It was almost 7:30am already, and school started at 8am! There was simply _no way_ that I was going to make it to classes on time!

I groaned as I rolled over on my bed, and looked across my room to the other occupant in the other bed in the room.

I then grabbed my pillow from under my head, took careful aim, and _chucked_ my pillow with deadly precision at the other person's dark hair, which was barely peeking out from under their covers.

"Hinata! What are you doing! _You_ were supposed to set the alarm clock last night after Ino went home! Come on sis! Wake up! We're gonna be late for school, and mom and dad will positively _kill_ us if that happens!" I exclaimed, as I rolled myself out of bed, and padded over to my sister's bedside.

I was a 15 year old freshman at Konoha Academy High, and my sister who was also one of my best friends, was also a freshman at KAH. We were into our second term of freshman year, and had met and made some really awesome and amazing friends. One of my best friends Ino, had been over to our house last night for a little horror movie fest, as it had been Sunday night and the 'rents had gone out for the night.

By the time that Ino had gone home, it had been way past midnight, and Hina and I had both just collapsed into our beds, barely coherent enough to both take quick showers, change into our PJ's, and then pass out on our beds.

And now it was Monday morning, school was about to start in less than half an hour, and we were still at home!

I could already hear our parents moving around downstairs, and I just _knew_ that Mom would be coming up those stairs _any_ minute now, to come check on us and find out why we weren't downstairs for breakfast yet.

"Hina! Hina, _come on_. Wake _up_ already. We gotta get going. It's almost 7:40am, and classes start in less than half an hour," I said, as I began poking Hinata's unresponsive self in her side through her sheets.

I heard a low groan, and then a pale, silvery eye poked itself out from under the sheets, and just **glared** at me.

I just returned that glare with a sweet smile, and then without warning grabbed my sister's sheet, tugged _hard_ on it, and watched with mild amusement as Hinata made a loud _squeak_ before toppling out of her bed, as she followed her sheets to the ground.

"Sakura!" Hinata cried out, as she tried to untangle herself from her sheets, and just ended up getting even more tangled up in them, and looking absolutely adorable with her tousled bed hair flopping into her eyes.

I let out a light amused chuckle, and playfully mussed up my sister's hair, making it even more tousled than before.

"Saakuuraa," Hinata whined lightly, as she lightly batted my hand away. "You _know_ that I hate it when you do stuff like that. You're always playing around too much, and pulling random jokes on people. You know that it's going to get you into real trouble one day," Hinata said, as she slowly and gracefully climbed to her feet, accepting my outstretched hand, after looking at it suspiciously for a second or two.

"Aww, come on Hina. Don't be like that. You know that I only play around a _little_. You gotta loosen up! Live life more freely!" I exclaimed to her, as I gave her a quirky grin.

Hinata let out a loud, exasperated sigh but then giggled softly right after, which was the reaction that I had been trying to get out of her. Then releasing a giggle of my own, I grabbed my sister's hand and we both began running around, grabbing our school uniforms, books, bags, and general school supplies, as we sped to get ready for school.

* * *

We were of course terribly late for our first class of the day, which also happened to be homeroom which we both had together, and our homeroom teacher made us both stand outside for 15 minutes, each holding a high stack of books as punishment for being tardy.

Mom hadn't been too pleased with us being late to leave for school either, and I was _sure_ that we would be hearing _much_ more about her displeasure later on when we got home.

But for now we were both _finally_ back in class, surrounded by all of our good friends who were Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Tenten, and Neji who also happened to be a close cousin to both Hinata and I, though he tended to look out for Hinata more than anyone else.

And then there was Sasuke, who _always_ sat alone and off in the farthest corner by himself, wearing his usual scowl and staring out the classroom window.

I kind of...liked him...I mean which girl wouldn't. He was dark, mysterious, and practically had 'Bad Boy' tattooed across his body.

But he was also _way_ out of my league, and I _highly_ doubted that he would ever go for a girl like me. Ah well...there were other fish out there in the sea, I figured.

There was now only 10 minutes remaining until the bell rang for the end of homeroom, and I was busy poking Ino, and then being laughed at by her for being late, and then having to stand outside holding a heavy pile of books as punishment.

I was just about to bonk her on the head with one of said books, as it had been partially her fault for staying over so late last night, and making Hina and I get to bed so late, when the door to the classroom slowly opened, and the school's principal, Principal Tsunade made her way into the classroom.

A few of the boys in the class let out a couple of cat calls and whistles, and though Principal Tsunade made 'shushing' motions with her hands towards them, you could just _tell_ that she was enjoying the attention.

For a 50 year old woman, with a body and chest of a 20-something year old, I didn't blame her for enjoying that attention either.

Principal Tsunade walked up to our homeroom teacher, who also happened to be a favourite among the boys in our class, Ms. Anko.

With her styled, spiky purple hair and sharp, yet kind light-brown eyes, Ms. Anko had the boys practically eating out of her palm each and every day.

It was _highly_ amusing to watch, and Ino and I were _constantly_ pestering her to give us tips, while she always just kind of blushed and tried to wave it all off as 'boys just being typical hormonal teenage boys.'

I now watched curiously as Principal Tsunade, and Ms. Anko had a quick whispered conversation, before Principal Tsunade made a quick 'come here' motion with her hand at the still-open classroom door, and the shadow of someone stepping into the room was suddenly seen.

The entire class hushed down as the stranger walked into the room, wearing the school uniform black pants and white top, but also wearing a long, flowing black jacket that reached down to his knees, and a black headband with a strange, swirling symbol on the front of it.

He had spiky blond hair, bright blue laughing eyes, and a _huge_ grin on his face. And once he reached the front of the classroom he quickly grabbed a piece of chalk, and in LARGE letters _scrawled_ his name on the chalkboard.

"Hello everyone! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! It's great to meet you all! And remember this from right now! I'm going to become the greatest fighter in this school, and don't you forget it!"

The grin on this new, excitable guy's face was infectious, and I found myself grinning slightly, as the entire class then erupted into boos and cheers, as the new guy began to good-naturedly swat away crumpled balls of paper that were already being tossed at his head.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke giving this new guy Naruto just this **look**. One that I just couldn't discern, and then suddenly without warning, Sasuke's dark eyes _shifted_ and **locked** onto my eyes, and I had to quickly look away, as I felt a deep blush creeping into my cheeks.

Damn that Sasuke! Didn't he know just how _powerful_ his stare was to a female?

As I felt my cheeks slowly beginning to cool back down, I suddenly just felt this _presence_ standing beside me, and I cocked my head up and to the side to see the spiky, blond-haired guy standing _right_ beside my desk, and grinning that wild, energetic grin of his.

"Sakura Haruno? Hi! Anko-teach told me that I should sit beside you in this empty chair here, and that you were supposed to be my 'helper' to help me get more acquainted with everyone else, and the rest of the school," Naruto cheerfully informed me, as he parked himself into his new seat beside my desk, and made himself comfortable.

"My _name_ is _Ms. Anko_, Mr Uzumaki. Not Anko-_teach_. Please get it _right_ for the next time," Ms Anko commented, as she looked up from her desk towards her new, very _loud_ student.

"Alright Teach! You got it!" Naruto shouted back with a grin and a wave, while Ms Anko just released a kind of resigned sigh, and waved goodbye to Principal Tsunade, who gave her a little wink and mouthed the words, "good luck" before disappearing out the classroom door.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, as he all but _lounged_ across my desk, as he leaned across from his own.

"Yesss, Naruto?" I answered back through slightly gritted teeth, as I heard Ino chuckling loudly at my expense, in the seat on my other side. Hinata, who had the seat behind Naruto, was for some _very_ strange reason blushing deeply, and averting her eyes to anywhere _but_ the loudmouth lounging across my desk, and that made me wonder a bit, and I resolved to ask her about it later.

"Yeah, Sakura. Just who's the sourpuss sitting over there in the corner. His hair looks kinda like a duck's butt, and he's scowling like he ate something nasty from my old school's cafeteria," Naruto exclaimed, as he jerked his finger in Sasuke's direction.

"What did you just say about me, you little spiky-haired punk," I heard Sasuke's low voice say, as he actually stood up out of his chair to turn and face Naruto.

"Oi calm down, calm down, yo. It was only a joke," Naruto said with a quick grin, as he too stood up and waved at Sasuke to calm down, and to sit back down.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered as he reclaimed his seat, and once again turned his dark eyes towards the open window beside him.

I let out a small sigh of relief, and turned to tell Naruto not to do stupid and idiot things like that again, but never got the chance to get the first word out, as Naruto was descended upon by Choji, Kiba, and a reluctant Shika, and I watched as Kiba slapped Naruto on the back, and the boys 'welcomed' Naruto to the 'group'.

I let out a sigh, rolled my eyes towards Ino who only chuckled back at me, and raised her hands in a kind of "oh well, boys will be boys" gesture.

I let out a groan, and then turned to my sister who was once again staring at Naruto, with a shy look on her face, and a light blush dusting her cheeks.

I let out another groan, as it slowly sunk in as to _why_ she was blushing at him like that.

And as I heard the bell _finally_ ring for the next class of the day, and the 'boys' ribbing Naruto about managing to piss off the 'King-of-Scowls' Sasuke in such a short amount of time, and then felt Sasuke move roughly past my chair, his arm brushing lightly against mine, making me shiver slightly, only one thought penetrated the swirling fog that now filled my mind, thanks to everything that had just happened in the last 10 minutes.

Things were about to get _very_ interesting here at Konoha Academy High.

_**

* * *

To be continued...?

* * *

**_**AN 2:** And that's it! Please let me know if you all would like me to continue this fic. I look forward to hearing what you all thought about it! Ja ne! =3

_~Saku Bloss~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

Sakura

* * *

**_

I wasn't able to talk with Hinata again until lunch break, as she had a different set of classes from me during the morning period.

I went up the stairs leading to the rooftop, and waved enthusiastically when I spotted my sister, Ino, and Tenten all already up here, lunch boxes out, and waiting for me to arrive.

"Hey everyone! I'm here!" I exclaimed as I plopped down beside Ino, and immediately stole a shrimp from her lunch box.

"Hey! Eat your own food, you little shrimp-stealer," Ino cried out, as she swatted away at my hand, as I tried to make off with one of her rice balls next.

"Aww, come on Ino. You _know_ that you mom makes the _best_ lunches _ever_, so be a pal and share with your best friend," I said as I gave her a sickeningly-sweet smile, and batted my eyes at her.

"Psh," Ino said with a small snort, as she wrapped her hands around her lunch box, and pulled it tightly against her chest. "You aren't getting _any_ more, so quit trying and go bother your sister for some of _her_ lunch, if you're so hungry," Ino replied, as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"So mean, Ino. I thought we were best friends. Why can't you share just a little of your food with me? Look at me. I'm all skin and bones. I'm emaciated. I'm withering away here," I stated, as I lay down on my back, placed my hands over my eyes, and struck a dramatic pose.

"Bwhahahaha! You're so silly, Sakura. Now get up. You got more than enough food to feed yourself, and your poor sister is going to pass out from trying to hold her giggles in for so long," Tenten remarked, as she grabbed onto my shirt sleeve, and tugged me back up into a sitting position.

I looked over at my sister then, and saw that what Tenten had said was true. Hinata had one hand raised to her mouth, and her face was a rosy pink, as she tried to hide her giggles behind her hand.

I grinned back at my sister, pulled out my own lunch box, opened it up, and began to eat the food that mom had prepared for us, which _was_ pretty good, but I just liked to harass Ino for her lunch every day.

"Hey girls! Waazzuup!" I heard a loud voice cry out, and all 4 of us girls turned around to see the boys coming up from the stairwell, and out onto the roof to join us.

Choji had been the one to call out, and he was walking at the head of the group waving enthusiastically to us, while Shikamaru walked along beside him in a lazy slouch, while trying to stifle a yawn.

Then right behind them were Shino and Lee, with Kiba walking along right behind them with his arm slung over the shoulder of someone else.

I realized with a start just who that 'someone else' was.

It was that new guy, Naruto Uzumaki.

_**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**_

**AN:** I want to give a very hearty **Thank You** to those who took the time to review my story. It's what kept me motivated to write again =3

Please read and review! =D


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

Sakura**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was that new kid Naruto who I was _supposed _to be showing around the school, but I had completely forgotten to do so once the lunch bell had rung.

Now I sat beside Ino and my sister, and watched as all the boys came up to us, and plopped themselves down in various positions near our lunch spot.

I slid a quick glance over at Hinata, and sure enough her cheeks were a warm rosy-pink, as she looked shyly at the spiky-haired blond out of the corner of her eye.

I mentally groaned as I could see where _this_ was probably going to go, and then I gave a mental _scream _as that same spiky-haired blond sat himself down _right_ beside me.

"Hey hey! You're that girl who sits beside me in homeroom, and the one Anko-teach told to show me around the school. Sakura Haruno, right? Well, just in case you forgot my name it's, Narumhmph."

"I already _know _what your name is, Naruto Uzumaki. You kind of scrawled it ALL OVER the classroom chalkboard. It was kinda hard to miss," I responded, as I slowly removed my hand from his mouth, where my hand had gone to quickly shut him up.

But as my hand slowly left Naruto's lips, I could have _sworn _that I felt a light..._lick_...against my palm from something that was _not_ supposed to be licking me.

I looked quickly up into Naruto's face, and into his sparkling baby-blue eyes, and squinted long and hard at him. He just gave me an 'I'm-so-innocent' grin and then turned his attention to Lee, who had begun asking him questions about his fighting background.

While the boys laughed and joked around with each other, I looked down at my hand and tried to decide if I had just imagined the feel of Naruto's soft tongue against my palm, or if he really had just..._licked_ me.

I could feel my own cheeks warming up and I'm sure turning a light shade of pink, when I looked closer at my palm and indeed saw a slightly damp spot.

That little punk. I was going to smack him good one time for that.

But as I turned towards that spiky blond head to give it a good whack, my green eyes locked onto Hinata's silvery-pale ones. I saw my sister look quickly down at my still-open palm, before she looked back up into my eyes, and then she quickly turned her face away, and dropped her head so that her eyes were staring down into her bento box.

I couldn't quite read the expression on her face, but the one thing that I _did_ know was that it had to do with what had just happened between Naruto and I.

I didn't know if Hinata had realized what Naruto had just done, or what she thought of my blush when _I_ realized what he had done, but one thing was for damn sure...

I now had _two_ things that I was going to whack Naruto good for.

_**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! =3

Please leave a review as they keep us writers inspired to write more and more for you =D


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

**_

~Sakura~

* * *

When Hinata and I had gotten home, changed out of our school clothes, relaxed for a bit, eaten dinner with our parents, and then gone up to our room to do our homework, my mind was still on that Uzumaki boy and that little stunt that he had pulled with his tongue on my palm earlier.

By the time that Hinata and I had finished our homework, taken our shower, changed into our PJs, turned off the lights and gotten into bed for the night, it was still on my mind. And the blush that had spread across my face when he had licked my palm, now came back in full force as I examined my palm in the dark room, illuminated only by the moon's rays as they filtered lazily through our bedroom window.

I rolled over on my bed, faced Hinata's bed, and called out softly to her. "Hime...Hime...are you still awake?"

Hinata's soft voice floated gently back to me, "yeah Sakura. I'm still awake. What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

I smiled gently at the concern that I could hear in my sister's voice. She was such a caring individual, and I counted myself lucky to be her sister.

"Yeah Hime, I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I actually wanted to ask a question about you...and that new guy...Naruto Uzumaki."

I heard Hinata draw in a quick breath of air, and I almost stopped my line of questioning as I didn't want to upset her, but my curiosity overrode my concern this time.

"Sooo...Hime...I noticed earlier that you were looking at that loud-mouthed, spiky-haired brat...a lot. And you were blushing...a lot. Is there something that you want to tell me about all that," I asked with a teasing tone to help lighten the mood.

"Ahh...no...why would you think that there was anything that I was feeling for Naruto...I mean...why would you think that there was anything that I wanted to say about that new guy," Hinata stuttered out quickly before her voice became muffled, and I _knew_ that she had hidden her face beneath her blankets in embarrassment.

I knew my sister very very well.

I felt a small smile cross my lips, and I decided to take pity on my sister for the night.

"Okay Hime...I believe you...and I'll leave you alone about it...tonight. But don't think that you're going to escape me tomorrow," I said with a teasing smile in my voice, as I rolled back over and snuggled down into my bed.

"Okay, sis," Hinata replied in her still-muffled voice. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, sis," I replied as I felt my eyelids slowly begin to close, and the beginnings of a dream that I would later try to grasp in the morning, but which would fly away from me like wisps on the breeze, and that involved a familiar blond-haired guy and myself running fast and free through a grove of Cherry Blossom trees filled my mind, and unknown to me left a smile on my sleeping face.

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued...

* * *

**AN:** I just want to say a BIG THANKS to those of you who took the time to review my last chapter! It was MUCH appreciated. Love you guys! =D


	5. Chapter 5

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto

* * *

"Yosh! Time for my second day at school! Alright, time to go!" I cried out, as I pumped my fist one time in the air, grabbed a slice of toast with butter off of the kitchen counter, and scarfed it down as I grabbed my bag from the kitchen chair, and ran towards the front door.

"Oi! Naruto! Hold up! You know you aren't allowed to leave the house until your mother gives you a kiss goodbye," my father called out, as he popped his spiky blond-haired head out from behind the living room wall.

"Aww, but Dad! It's so embarrassing!" I exclaimed, as I struggled to get the semi-dry toast down my throat.

"Now now, Naruto dear. You're going to choke yourself one day if you keep eating like that. Here, drink some of this orange juice, and let me give my young man a kiss," my mother's sweet angelic voice floated gently to my ears, as she came out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"Kushina love, don't worry so much about our son. Naruto is a strong healthy young man, and a little thing like some toast won't kill him," my father Minato told my mother, as his clear blue sparkling eyes, which I had inherited my own blue eyes from, twinkled brightly as he grinned at my mother.

"Hush now dear. Naruto will _always_ be my sweet little boy, and as his mother I'm allowed to worry about him as much as I want...and to give him 'embarrassing' kisses as much as I want too," my mother said with a sweet laugh, as she leaned forward a little, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aww, Mom!" I exclaimed, as my mother's strawberry-coloured locks brushed lightly against my face, as she leaned back with a pleased smile on her face. Her hair always had the scent of lilacs and strawberries in it, and I felt an answering grin cross my face, as my mother reached forward and lightly ruffled my hair.

"Don't 'aww mom' me, young man. Now drink up your orange juice, and have a good day at school," my mother said as she handed me the glass of orange juice.

"Yosh! No problem, Mom!" I exclaimed, as I took the glass from her hand, and gulped down the orange juice in one huge swallow.

"Naruto," my mother said with a disapproving frown on her face. "Next you'll be choking on the orange juice if you drink it like that."

"Kushina," my father said with a laugh, as he came up behind my mother, wrapped his arms around her slender waist, and kissed her lightly on the neck. "Don't keep worrying so much about Naruto. He's perfectly fine. Aren't you, Naruto?"

"Yup! And I'm off to school now! Love you guys! Catch ya later!" I cried out, as I opened the front door, jumped down the steps leading to the sidewalk, and began running full-speed towards school.

I turned around once to wave at my parents, as they waved to me from the open front door, before they both went back inside to do what I'm almost positive they always do whenever I go to school, and what I've named 'the naughty Uzumaki tango.'

I grinned and laughed loudly to myself as I thought of that, then realized just _what_ I was imagining my parents doing, and I cried out "eewww!" as I jetted my way towards school.

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued...

* * *

**AN: **Thank you again to those of you who took the time to review! Your reviews are what keep me inspired to keep on writing, so please continue to be my inspiration =D

_**~SakuBloss~**_


End file.
